Turn Back the Clock
by kadeccasinclair
Summary: Whilst the strained relationship between Stiles and Lydia reaches it's end, a threat that the Beacon Hills Pack never saw coming rises starting with kidnappings. The Beacon Hills Pack is far from prepared as they confront an organization that has hidden in the shadows for the past decade. The evil plan? It starts with 26 supernatural girls, immortality, and Lydia's own past.


She walked cautiously to her window, her hand opening as red and yellow combined together in a mixture of heat and power. She had heard a sound rustling from outside and she'd be damned if she let anyone hurt Maia or her parents. "Who's there?"

No answer. Making sure that her window was completely locked, she slammed the frame of the window downwards while staying alert for any additional sounds. The eerie silence only served to deepen her own anxiety and fears. Quickly, she turned to the other side of her room and moved towards the door, intent on opening it to check on Maia before going back to sleep, only to feel something pierce her skin.

She immediately felt down, drowsiness hitting her in waves. A scream tried to push past her lips but the attempt was fruitless as no sound could be muttered. Her eyes drooped and her whole body fell into darkness while her ears heard four chilling words.

"Number twenty-six is secured."

* * *

I walked downstairs, groaning at the sound of the doorbell. Whoever was ringing it didn't have enough patience to wait another second before pressing the button again. And again.

Swinging the door open I began to yell at whoever was right there before even registering who it could be. "Could you have a single utmost patience-." My eyes widened as I found myself face to face with Stiles freaking Stilinski. The guy who's picture I had been throwing darts the whole time since I came after school. With quickness I didn't know I possessed and feeding off my sudden adrenaline, I attempted to slam the wooden door in his face. I did not want to see Stiles right now. Not now when I knew that I'd never be over him.

Unfortunately, I wasn't even given that choice as Stiles jammed his foot into the small slit between the door and my house before I could slam the door. "Ow, Lydia! Jesus can you please just hear me out?" I scanned my surroundings, trying to find something that resembled pepper spray to get him out of my house. My eyes settled on a pair of red heels and I lunged towards them before turning back to him with the heels facing him. Stiles rolled his eyes and I glared back at him, my annoyance and anger flaring.

"Look, Lyds I know I was pretty much an ass for like the past six months but just please hear me out!" I scoffed. He had no idea how much he had hurt me when he began to date Malia and completely jettisoned our relationship off whatever boat he had been sailing. If someone had told me that love would hurt so much, I wouldn't have believed them prior to these six months but now I knew just how much the pain would consume you.

I didn't know what made me cave in to his request but I did. It could've been the way his pouty face was knit in a puppy dog expression that absolutely adorable or the fact that I was hopelessly in love with him but I placed the shoe down and looked at the clock. "You have 2 minutes before I slam this heel into your face."

Stiles looked taken aback for a second before whining again. "C'mon I need more time than that!" I shot him a look that I hoped conveyed the message "no" clearly. "Fine. I really want to fix our relationship."

"Why, you having trouble in paradise?" I spat with an overwhelming amount of jealousy weighing down on me. Lydia Martin of the past would just sashay and kiss Stiles on the lips and steal him away from Malia but this Lydia Martin was much more courteous and fair. She would "accidentally" or "unintentionally" make sarcastic remarks about the psycho relationship between the werecoyote and the too-unexperienced human boy.

Stiles looked back at me with an angry expression seeming as if he would come to the defense of his relationship before closing his mouth and trying to gain some sort of calm. I stared up at him with a daring expression, challenging him to defend Malia who had more than once threatened to shred up Prada. "I'm not here to discuss that. I just want to fix our relationship! Lydia, remember how good we were before all of this happened?"

"May I remind you that you were the one that left me not the other way around," I shouted at him, my anger bubbling up. "One more minute."

Stiles scratched his head, at a lost of what to say. I could practically see his gears in his brains working to try and come up with a come back of some sort. "I know and I'm really sorry but I want to go back to that. It's senior year, Lyds, and I don't want to end senior year not having a good relationship with you. You are going to do amazing things like go to Princeton to do some famous research that'll earn you the Fields Medal and the Nobel Peace Prize for Science and I don't want to be that lame kid that only has a few words to speak about you with my grandkids when they are like why are you such a fail and nothing like her or something? I realize that I'm just blabbing now but I'm serious. Our relationship was special and I really liked it. You've helped me more than a few times and I'll be damned if I can no longer be the person that you lean on."

I wanted to stand up, clap and applaud him for his improv of some sort of speech, and kiss him on the lips but I ended up doing none of those things. With a serious and stern look on my face, I swallowed down the emotion that had risen to my throat and tried to think of all the bad things that he had done to me. I couldn't be so weak as to just outright fall for him when he had been the one that hurt me for the past few months. "Time's up. Out of here, Stilinski."

His expression looked crushed as if I had thrown him onto the street which I was technically only doing now. "This is not over, Lyds. I know about what happened two weeks ago from Scott and I'm not going to give up." With that, he left leaving my veins that turned colder and colder. All I could think was that he knew and if he knew that meant two things.

The first was that I was going to kill Scott for telling Stiles about it when I had clearly told Scott not to tell anyone. The second was that my little breakdown in Calculus 4 was now known by the one person who'd be able to figure out exactly what the breakdown had been about and that terrified me to no end.

* * *

I was still dreading the Pack Meeting when I pulled up at Derek's loft. Stiles's Jeep was there already, which meant Ms. Coyote was in town, as well as Scott's bike. I shuffled into the dark hallways and took a deep breath before opening the doors to the most optimistic Pack in the whole entire state of California.

Stiles and Malia who were evidently in the midst of a fight sat on opposite sides of the room. I didn't even try to hide the sick pleasure I had at the thought of the couple separating. I had seen the marks on Stiles's back and I knew that the only person that would hurt Stiles and get away with it was Malia. If there was something called an unhealthy relationship, Stiles and Malia's relationship would be the poster children. Kira and Scott, on the other hand, were snuggled up in the middle dabbing at each other's nose. I almost, key word almost, forgot that I was going to kill Scott after the meeting. Opting to not sit on Stiles side and go for the unfavorable choice of Malia, I took a seat next to Liam and waved at Derek who threw a pack of caffeine gummies towards me. I so needed it if I was going to be in a meeting with the atmosphere as sexually tense as...I didn't even know what to compare the feeling with.

Scott cleared his throat and all my prior thoughts slipped from my mind as he addressed us with the newest problem in Beacon Hills. "So I know it's been a great break from supernatural guys but we just got one really strange case." I wanted to call out and interrupt and say that all of our cases were strange but bit my tongue out of respect for Scott's stressful Alpha position.

"Octavia Walker. She's eighteen, one year younger than Lydia," Scott stressed shooting a look at me as if trying to convey the message of "don't go dating Deputy Jordan." I almost snorted. "And mysteriously disappeared yesterday. Her mother, her father, and her fifteen year old sister Maia are all very worried. They live at Pine and 8. They heard no resistance, the door was not open nor was the window, and there were no signs of chemicals in the room. It was a clean job but I smelled a scent of supernatural that didn't belong to the girl." Scott grimaced. These cases were tough.

"But Octavia is a supernatural. A really good one, too. She's a Valykrie, a character in Norse mythology. Valykries are real powerful beings that can fight with amazing power. Whoever took her did it quickly and without her detection. Stiles," Scott motioned at Stiles, "I want you researching what could've taken her and how. Oh, and bring Lydia with you. She's probably better than you at these things." I shot a glare at Scott, feeling the anger and wanting to pummel him to the ground arise again. As Scott turned to me with a smirk on his face, my middle finger flew up discretely.

My vision then turned to Stiles who was trying to hold back his chuckles. He had seen the whole ordeal between Scott and I and it was pretty obvious to me that he had specifically asked to be put with me. I would crush him too. I may not be a werewolf, but I was pretty sure as hell that I was a badass banshee. "Derek, Liam, and I will go to check out the scene again and see where whoever took her might have gone. As for Malia and Kira, it would be a great help if you could learn more about a Valykrie. Thanks guys, you are all awesome. We are meeting tomorrow to get the information together because every hour that passes after a kidnapping is precious. If you have a big idea or theory, call another one of us immediately."

I zoned out afterwards, my mind swirling with information as pieces of a puzzle began to melt together.

Octavia Blake. 18. Valykrie. Powerful.

I had a feeling that this was no regular kidnapping. This one had a motive, and deep in my gut I knew that not knowing the motive would lead to more casualties. I needed to get the puzzles together, and I needed to fast because something bigger was at play and I wasn't sure if we would be able to take care of something so complicated.


End file.
